Wind of Shadows
by MechBoyOfDoom
Summary: Eggman's latest plan has caused not only Shadow to be sent to an unfamiliar world but his Chaos Emerald at the feet of an all too familiar villain. Shadow must now save this new world from this villain. Rated T for violence and possible swearing.
1. Chapter 1: The Winds of Change

**Author's Notes: Here be me once again. This time with something completely different (and inspired by one of StarLion's 'fics).  
The SWATbots are there just for the sheer heck of it. (I did however have trouble thinking a way to get Shadow to help one per- Gnk.**

Don't spoil it.

**Fine have it your way. Read on before Shadow kills me.**

* * *

A black blur shoots across the darkened forests of Mobius. Small flames are visible as the blur moves almost seamlessly across the uneven ground, never once losing it's footing.

Once the blur neared a clearing, which had a large floating egg-like contraption in the centre he skidded to a halt. The ebony hedgehog's eyes looked straight into the eyes of Dr. Eggman. The mad scientist's egg-like body had caused the nickname and it stuck. Yet Eggman had an odd addition to his Egg-o-matic.

"Shadow? What are you doing here?" the doctor barked as he saw Shadow enter the clearing, his bushy, orange moustache jumping like a squirrel trying to escape from his face.

"Giving Sonic some time off from saving the world to be with Amy. Got a problem?" Shadow said in his usual dark tone.

"No matter." the doctor said pressing a new button inside the Egg-o-matic causing the addition to shot a beam of something at the Chaos Emerald that Shadow kept with him, unseen by Shadow who was being kept busy with some SWATbots.

The SWATbots thinned out quickly and Eggman was sure to let Shadow see his escape. However when Shadow tried to use Chaos Control to give chase he felt his body be wrenched from where it was and also a slow loss of consciousness.

* * *

Ganondorf was watching from the Forsaken Fortress as the Helmaroc King, a giant bird that served only him, went away on another assignment. None of the girls it had brought her so far had Her blood, and he was getting annoyed.

That was until a perfectly carved emerald, that radiated power, fell next to him. Picking it up he gave a sly chuckle as one of the plans he had thought of finally started to come to fruition.

"Hyrule – No! All that my power will reach shall bend it's knee to me." Ganondorf said before exploding into laughter.

* * *

Shadow awoke to the sound of seagulls, the annoying pests that they are, and someone shouting, "'Hoy!"

He looked around to see see that he was on top of a wooden lookout on an island. "Strange." he murmured only to hear a young voice saying, "What's strange? Who're you?"

"My name is Shadow. And I need to know where I am." Shadow said turning round slowly.

"I'm Aryll and you're on Outset Island. Shouldn't you know that? Anyway it's my Big Brother's birthday today and seeing as you're on the Island, Grandma might make you come to it." Aryll said, she was wearing a blue, one-piece dress with a flower embroidered on it.

"I'll pass, Aryll. Have you seen a really tall human with a bushy orange beard flying an egg-shaped device at all?" Shadow asked.

"Nope! Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine. Don't you have you Grandmother to help?"

"Oh yeah! Right! 'Later Shadow!" Aryll called from half way down the ladder.

Shadow wondered how she should move that fast yet not be a hedgehog, then decided that it wasn't worth thinking about. He settled with looking around the island from this lookout. Spotting a boy garbed in clothes that looked too hot for this weather had was just about to try Chaos Control when he realized that the Chaos Emerald was gone.

"Damn. Must've been lost in whatever brought me here." he said this time it was the boy who spoke from behind him.

"Whaddya lost?" he said, leaning on the central pillar that held the roof of the lookout up.

"Something important to me, kid." Shadow said, not bothering to turn round

"Ya know. Ya look very like the creature Aryll said 'bout earlier."

"How so? A large ebony furred hedgehog with red marks along certain quills and the limbs. Sound like I'm in a bad mood and called Shadow. About right?"

The kid just looked dumbstruck. "How?" he managed before Shadow looked at him. He definitely looked older then Aryll but wasn't much taller.

"Thought so." Shadow said, smirking for the first time in ages.

"By the way. Mename's Link." The kid said, smiling, "You should talk to Grandma, we might be able to help you. C'mon!"

Link was already running back to the largest of the four houses on Outset Island and was half-way there when Shadow had finished descending the ladder. It would've been a decent if he hadn't slipped on one of the steps and plunged into the water.

Surfacing again from his short dip he shook the water from his quills the began to swim towards the house link was running to.

Once he had finally made it he shook slightly then began to run towards the house catching up to Link as sson as he started skating.

"Neat trick!" Link said

"It's a habit I've gotten into. Comes with the shoes." Shadow said skidding to a halt as soon as Link disappeared from sight. He stopped right next to Link opening the door, and was shouting, "Gramma! Got him down here!"

"Thank you Link." came an elderly voice from inside, "Come in, Shadow."

Reluctantly Shadow walked through the door to see a grinning Aryll looking straight at him.

"You look like you've a brave heart," the elderly lady, whom was shorter then Aryll slightly, said giving him an approving look with her near-slit eyes.

"I've fought beasts unimaginable in a place where I nearly died. That brave enough for you?" Shadow said, remembering Finalhazard, which he had beaten alongside Sonic.

"Omigosh!" Shouted Link, who was outside, "There's a giant bird flying away from a Pirate Ship!"

Aryll and their Grandma rushed outside Shadow only walked near to the pier to watch.

Sure enough there was a giant bird being attacked by a Pirate Ship's bow-mounted catapult. Shot after shot rang through the air until the bird was hit with a screech. And dropped something into the forest on the top of Outset.

"Shadow!" Aryll shouted running up to him, "Could you please help that girl."

"If I had my Chaos Emerald I'd be able to help her quickly. Do you have a weapon of some kind on the Island?" Shadow said slightly irritated.

"Yea bu' I believe only Orca knows anything 'bout swordplay now e's in that house there. Lower door." Link said pointing to the two floor house next to a cliff.

"Right." Shadow muttered skating quickly towards Orca's house.

* * *

Opening the door and passing through the threshold a shout of, "Kyah!" followed by a thud greeted him.

"You must be Orca." Shadow said folding his arms.

Orca whipped round and looked straight at Shadow, his silver hair taking a moment to catch up. "Who're you?" he asked picking up his spear.

"My name is Shadow. I believe you have a sword."

"You believe correctly but before I entrust this sword to you I must teach you how to use it."

"Fine." Shadow sighed catching the sword thrown at him.

"First is the Horizontal slice. Hit me eight times with them!" Orca said readying his spear.

Shadow lunged forward with the sword completing eight strikes, which Orca only just managed to defend against.

"Excellent. Now do the same with the vertical slice." Orca said.

Shaodw perfectly execute the vertical slices, which again could only just be dodged by Orca.

He went through the thrusts, spin attack and jump attack. He also did the parry attacks with some difficulty.

"You're quicker than I thought, Shadow." Orca commended after the training.

"Where I'm from hedgehogs are about as fast as me. However I doubt more will come from there." Shadow replied turning away.

"Just don't use that sword against anyone of this island." Orca warned.

"I won't."

* * *

**Yeah... it's Windwaker.**

**Like it or lump it...**


	2. Chapter 2: Postman's lecture

**Author's Notes: Yeah... I finally got my arse in gear to continue this random thing.**

Random? You've put me through hell!

**No I haven't. You're just saying that to make people not read this... Anyways readers: Read on... Before Shadow strangles me.**

* * *

The island would normally be peaceful but the giant bird's arrival had changed it completely.

Shadow had resorted to cutting down the trees that blocked his path before stopping on a rickety bridge. "Why did they not use metal here?" he muttered carefully running across. He jumped over the missing plank and found his way into Outset Forest.

The forest was, as expected, littered with tall grass and trees, some of the larger ones which had fallen looked to have been cut down. He began to cautiously take steps forward before noticing that the girl that Aryll talked about was hanging from a tree, unconscious and above some strange creatures.

As he neared them they instantly noticed him and lunged at him with jumping kicks. Jumping to one side he quickly swiped at one of them with three successes. Just he was about to deal a fourth hit he noticed the other lunging towards him again and, instead of the expected vertical slice, he spun on the spot. One died from the attack and exploded into nothing while the other was flung backwards into the grass. It quickly recovered to a sword impaling it's rear and, like the other, it too exploded leaving a green gem.

He picked it up, thinking it was useful, before he heard a wooden snap from behind coupled with the sound of someone in pain. Shadow looked behind him to see the girl has literally fallen off the branch. He walked past saying, "We should go."

The girl didn't move, "What are you?" she eventually said, making Shadow stop and turn around.

"A hedgehog." Was all he said.

"Whatever... Where am I?" She asked.

"Outset Island, apparently."

"Oh that's right... That giant bird came and-" she didn't finish as a tall and well built man has appeared in the entrance to the forest shouting, "Miss! Miss Tetra!" His eyes had started to show signs of crying.

"Oh! Oh, thank... Thank goodness! You're safe! When I saw you get dropped on this summit, I thought for sure you'd-" This time it was Tetra's turn to interrupt.

"Summit?" She looked towards Shadow, "So that bird came and dropped me on top of a mountain? Well, Wasn't that nice of it?" Tetra's words oozed sarcasm as she walked off, "Well come on Gonzo! Let's go! Time to repay our debt to that bird in full!"

"But Miss! What about him?" Gonzo asked.

"Don't worry about him. Let's go!" Tetra snapped, leaving, Gonzo following behind after glancing at Shadow.

All Shadow did was shake his head is a way of saying, "Why me?" before walking out.

Upon leaving the forest he noticed Link being pulled back by Aryll, most likely because he wanted to try and help him. "Their fine! See! He didn't need your help!" could be heard from Aryll.

What only Shadow noticed, and was too late to act on, was the Giant bird from before grabbing both Link and Aryll, flying off with them. "Typical. One crisis solved and another starts right after. Now I see why Sonic can be so arrogant sometimes." Shadow muttered as he crossed the bridge again, The Pirates having gone on ahead.

Shadow was walking by the pier where they had docked when he heard Tetra saying, "Now that I'm back, let's just leave here."

"Really? Not going to give one whit about the two kids that just got taken by the same bird that tried to take you?" Shadow said.

"None of our business." Tetra stated.

"Well in that case, since you're going after that oversized pigeon, I might as well go with you." Shadow said, "I'm not letting that bird keep them away from their Grandmother."

"What?" Tetra gasped, "You want to come with us on our ship?"

"Precisely. I know you're pirates, I can tell by the sail." Shadow stated.

"I don't care you're not using us as transport. Those two kids' fates aren't our business!"

"And how do you figure that?" A birdlike man asked.

"Whoa whoa, Whoa there! Just who are you? Where do you get off butting in on someone else's conversation?" Gonzo asked, his bearing giving off a violent nature.

"Please! All I mean to say is that if you pirates hadn't come to this quiet little island... Those two wouldn't have been snatched by that bird." the birdman stated.

"And just what do you mean by that?" Tetra asked.

"Just be quiet for a moment, and I'll tell you! Now, as my work entails delivering letters, I spend much of my time travelling amongst the many different islands. As a result, I hear many things... Haven't any of you heard word that young girls have been getting kidnapped lately from all regions of the Great Sea? No matter. Whether you've heard it or not, that seems to be the case. Young girls with long ears like yours have been getting kidnapped never to be seen again. And unless my eyes fail me, that young girl who was just kidnapped from this island also has long ears, does she not? Much like YOU do Miss Fearsome Pirate. My point is that the bird mistook that poor girl for you, and that's why it grabbed her. The boy was grabbed too because the girl was still holding onto him." The man said, starting to sound like a lecturer, "And correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't it Shadow here that saved you from the monsters in the forest?"

"More like wimps than monsters." Shadow added.

Tetra seemed to think for a moment before saying, "Is this true?"

"Oh and while I'm at it I may as well tell you that the bird that

kidnapped both you and those two kids has made its foul nest to the north on the heights of the Forsaken Fortress." The birdman stated.

Tetra muttered something before saying, "All right fine. But If you don't get a shield before we leave I'm not coming back to get you."

The birdman took off towards another island most likely, while Shadow walked off. "This is getting weirder and weirder." He mumbled as he entered Link's home.

A quick check of the upper area, which was the likely place where the shield would be revealed a lack of shield. When Shadow descended the ladder again and turned to speak to Link's grandmother she too turned around and said, "Is this what you're looking for Shadow?" She paused before adding, "Take it with you."

"Just what I was about to ask you about." Shadow murmured as she began to say something about loss through tears. Shadow let himself out, not wanting to cause her more grief, and simply strapped the shield along the scabbard of the sword and approached Tetra again.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

Shadow said nothing, instead boarding the vessel.

* * *

**A/N: There we go. One saved pirate. One ship boarded**.

Do you have to say stuff like that?

**Yes... Now go away before Mal puts you through hell...**


	3. Chapter 3: Invading the Bird's Nest

**Author's Notes: After a long stint of administrating my gf's Ubuntu of the phone and playing the annoyingly addictive Dragon Quest IX I've finally got my brother to help me get through writing this 'fic. Just like I'm helping him with his one.**

**Anyway, You should readon on before Shadow realizes this...  
**

* * *

As the Pirate ship departed Outset Island, Shadow leaned against the mast with his usual stern face.

"You better go down below so you're out-of-the-way." Tetra stated.

"Hmph. I'm some lapdog to be ordered around." Shadow retorted.

"If you're going to be on MY ship, you do as I say!" Tetra shouted, with the other crew members looking over.

Shadow sighed, "Whatever, Miss Fearsome Pirate." He turned to walk inside, smirking slightly.

"What was that?" Tetra shouted, as Gonzo blocked the path.

"Well... I thought you wanted me out-of-the-way." Shadow said sarcastically, effortlessly pushing Gonzo aside and moving through the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Descending the stairs Shadow noticed one other pirate, and really wished he hadn't gone down here.

"Ah-hah! So you're the new swabbie are you?" the pirate asked.

"No. But I expect you'll force me to be to get you to shut up." Shadow sighed.

"No need to be like that! Most swabbies generally don't like their position, and claim their not a crew member. Anyways, I've got a challenge for you." the pirate stated. As he went through a tutorial, which Shadow didn't listen to, he finally said something worth listening to. "If you can make it through to here, I'll give you something in return! But it'll take you a full year, full of bumps and bruises, before you're good enough to do this as good as me."

Shadow sighed and only leaped from platform to platform, without needing the ropes hanging from the ceiling. The pirate nearly fainted, but managed to compose himself, "What? That... That shouldn't be possible!"

Shadow glared at the pirate.

"Alright! Have it! It's your reward from the great and generous Nico!" Nico said, trying to sound powerful.

"More like the idiotic and stupid Nico." Shadow commented, taking the set of three bags from the chest.

"Travel bags! The purple one's the spoils bag, the pig-faced one is the Bait Bag and the bigger one is where you put the rest of your stuff..."

Before Shadow could hit Nico, Tetra's voice sounded, "'Hoy! Shadow, we've arrived at the Forsaken Fortress!"

"Saved by Tetra, but just this once." Shadow sneered, heading out onto the main deck and scaling the mast. "That's where I have to get in? You're kidding me. That's better defended then some of Eggman's bases."

"I have no idea who this 'Eggman' is... Whatever, I've an idea how to get you in there." Tetra said, winking.

Next thing Shadow knew, he was stuck in a barrel. "When I get out of this thing, I'm going to teach you a lesson."

"Oh shut up. Gonzo. Launch him."

The catapult flung Shadow's barrel towards the enormous fortress with high speed. When he left the barrel he had just face-planted onto the wall, the sword flying loose from its scabbard and falling elsewhere, while he fell into the water.

Swimming ashore, Shadow had barely moved from it when a sudden sound from one of his bags, surprised him. "Your sword landed all the way up there? Shoot! I'm Sorry! I apologize! I guess my aim was a off by a little bit." came from the bag, along with a small chuckle, "The look of your face... Priceless!"

Shadow grabbed a stone from the bag, which the voice of Tetra continued from, "I slipped this stone into your bag just before we fired you over there. It's no ordinary stone either. I can see what you're doing and obviously you can hear be through it. So if you hear my voice, you'd better listen! Just don't go losing it!"

"Alright..." Shadow muttered placing the stone back into the bag.

Shadow surveyed the surroundings and deemed it too risky just to move around without cover, so he picked up a nearby barrel and punched eye-holes in it and began to move up the various stars and slopes, passing a corridor on the way.

Approaching the ladder ahead Tetra's voice sounded again, "Listen up, Shadow... there's a monster running the searchlight up there! If you can slay the monster then just maybe it'll shut the searchlight down." tetra paused then commented, "Oh... but you're unarmed aren't you? Try using your shield to make it drop it's weapon and use it against it."

shadow removed himself from the barrel and scaled the ladder. Walking up to the bokoblin he said, "Hey. The sea wants you." before kicking it in the head and throwing it over the nearby wall, the searchlight now staring into the sky.

Deciding that he didn't need the barrel further he returned down and went through the west door available. Jumping over the gap between the wooden areas he open the chest and found a map of the Forsaken Fortress. "how stupid can the monsters be?" He asked the air.

Jumping back over he went through the northern door, and travelling through a bland corridor beyond that. This time he jumped the gap with the aid of the hanging candle, moving through the door past it. Continuing further he grudgingly hid himself in another barrel, and carefully sneaked past the pair of moblins in the room to the other side and went through the door without the barrel.

Travelling through another corridor and room he noticed another ramp. Scaling it it lead to another searchlight, and bokoblin. Once again he kicked it then threw it over the wall, this one creaming out for help which wouldn't be coming.

Moving further he found his way to the third and final searchlight. This time he took one of the wooden sticks from the pot and beat the bokoblin to death with it, nearly getting hit on the left arm in the process.

Returning to the room with the two moblins in he picked up one of the barrel he used earlier and, nearly being caught by one of the moblins, sneaked past them to a double door up a small set of stairs.

Going through the doorway he moved up the next few flights of stairs and saw a couple of moblins. He picked up the barrel and approached one. As they were facing away he kicked one in it's rear and watched at they brawled until one had actually killed the other. Waiting until it decided to wonder off he continued further.

Seeing the small ledge he pressed himself to the wall, and sidled along to the other side. Shadow pressed forward, sidling along another ledge and finding his way to a much better armed bokoblin.

He rolled past it's initial thrust and grabbed his sword as he went, stabbing it's sword arm, following up with three more slices. This one however was much more durable and got back up, grabbing it's dropped sword it found it's face being stabbed by the sword again before Shadow sliced it's stomach, finally killing it.

Going through the double doors it was guarding, he noticed the cage where Aryll and Link were being held, but there were also other girls there. He hesitated when he head heavy flapping and was promptly grabbed by the same giant bird that had kidnapped Link and Aryll. The bird flew him towards someone's cabin further up, showing him a green-skinned person in black runic robes, with an orange trim. He was holding Shadow's Chaos Emerald, ut with a simple head movement had ordered the bird to throw Shadow away.

He landed in the water, unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: Voila (not "with cheese" Discworld fanatics). One failed attempt to save Link and Aryll... He'll be hurt in Dragon Roost Cavern most likely.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Quest Revealed

**Author's Notes: Here's the next one... It's just the Windfall island stuff and getting to Dragon Roost... 'nuff said.  
**

* * *

Shadow awoke to a concerned voice, "Shadow... Shadow... Wake up, Shadow!" when Shadow tried to open his eyes the voice spoke again, "Pull yourself together, Shadow!"

Shadow finally got himself up off the deck of the small boat he found himself in. "Have you come to you senses yet?" the voice asked again, he couldn't tell where it was coming from until the front of the ship turned around and revealed a head, which stated, "You are surprisingly dull-witted!"

Shadow suddenly recoiled from the head's appearance which continued, "Did I startle you? I suppose it is only nautral. As wide as the world it I am to only boat upon it who can actually speak the words of men. I am the Kind of Red Lions. Do not fear... I'm not your enemy."

"I could've guessed that, with you only being a boat."

"Anyway. I've been watching you since you went to the Forsaken Fortress to rescue those two. I understand that your desire to see them safe could give you the courage to fearlessly stand up to anything... But such an attempt was foolhardy!"

"Could've fooled me." Shadow commented.

"I suppose you say him... The shadow that commands that monstrous bird." the Kind of Red Lions commented.

"Yes... He's got my Chaos Emerald. Who is he?"

"His name is... Ganon..." the boat answered, "He who obtained the power of the Gods, attempted to cover the land in darkness and was ultimately sealed away by the very power he hoped to command. He is the very same Ganon... The emperor of the dark realm the ancient legends speak of..."

"What ancient legends?"

"They're too long for me to recount to you now... I do not know why the seal of the gods has failed, but now that Ganon has returned, the world is once again being threatened by his evil magic."

Shadow looked more stern now as the boat continued, "Tell me, Shadow... Do you still wish to save those two?

"I've got nothing better to do."

"And will you do anything to save them?"

"Anything that works..."

"...I see. In that case I shall guide you as we go forward... advising you on what you should do and where you should go. Ganon cannot be defeated by human hands, let alone what power you possess."

"Same with hedgehog ones as well I take it?"

"Yes... the key to defeating Ganon is locked away in a great power you can wield only after much toil and hardship. So you understand?"

"Yes..." Shadow said, bored.

"In that case, we depart! To the Great Sea!" the boat paused, "Ah, but I am getting ahead of myself." The boat moved it's head to one side and continued, "This is actually a bit embarrassing for me to admit, but... although I am indeed a boat that possesses the power of speech, I possess no sail. A boat with no sail can sail no seas."

"I take it your going to get me to get one for you?"

"Yes... The island I have brought you to, Windfall Island, is fart to the east of the Forsaken Fortress. I'm sure someone will sell you a sail. I will be useless to you without it."

"I have should have enough rupees from what I found in that 'Fortress'. I might as well go searching now."

"No not be limited to buying only it though, just be quick."

"Alright." Shadow said, getting out of the boat and moving toward one building, a strange person in green jumped off the stool he was sulking on and said, "Sir! Sorry to ask but could you free me from this dingy cell?"

"What's in it for me?"

"My name is Tingle. I can decipher any sea chart that you can't! For a fee..."

"Okay. So you proved you're useful..." Shadow stated pressing the switch he found by some pots, letting Tingle plod out of the cell.

"Yaaaay! Thank you, sir! If you need me to decipher any sea Charts use this one coupled with the one in you bag to find out where Tingle's Island is! You do want to come don't you? Don't you?" Tingle said ecstatically before plodding out.

"What exactly have I let loose on this world?" Shadow sighed, leaving the place himself.

After more searching he came across someone who looked to be running a shop, "You wouldn't happen to be selling a sail would you?"

"H-how did you guess? If you want it, 80 rupees is my price."

Shadow searching in the bag for a pouch, contained exactly 80 rupees. "I'll take it." he stated paying the Eskimo-wannabe, and gaining a sail in return. Returning to the King of Red Lions, the boat somehow noticed that Shadow had bought the sail, and stated, "I have marked where we need to go on our sea chart. An Easterly wind blows now, let us be off!"

Shadow climbed in and the sail appeared on it's own mast and the Kind of Red Lions aimed itself correctly to sail towards the east.

The journey to the next island was mainly eventful. Once he arrived, "This island is inhabited by the Rito tribe. You should ask the spirit, Valoo, for Din's Pearl."

"I see."

"Oh, Before you get out, the Windwaker should be there." When Shadow found the said baton, the King of Red Lions gave him a quick tutorial. Shadow turned away and began the trek up the mountainous island.

* * *

**A/N: As I said: 'nuff said.  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Rito, Valoo and Lava, Oh My

**Authors Notes: yes yes yes I know this is late. It's not my fault.**

**I had to convince my brother to put up with my slow typing while he played the game so I could write this chapter better than the previous ones.  
**

**A quick note: Those who came ehre after reading Twilight Fox will be very disappointed if you have the same expectations from me with this as you had from StarLion with his ones... then prepare to be disappointed... I'll admit it now he';s a much better writer than I.  
**

**Anyways I should get going before I incur an angry hedgehog's wrath again. I don't want another Chaos Spear going where it shouldn't.  
**

* * *

Shadow's first task, much to his dismay, was to clear the path of boulders... after punching didn't work (he flinched his hand back on contact. The rock was harder than it looked) he picked up one of the nearby flowers. _Hissing? Is it a-?_ He thought risking a look up and he realised the flower was glowing red. The hissing stopped and it exploded right on his face.

He used the nearby water to clean the soot out of his fur before using the explosive flowers to get rid of the boulders. Eventually coming across a postbox. Glancing it at it caused it to emit a cheery, "Goooooood Moooooooorning!" Shadow blinked and it continued, "Welcome to the Island Postal Service? Do you have anything for delivery?" Shadow blinked again and turned away from it, _Did that postbox just talk?_

With that odd occurrence out of the way he advanced further up catching sight of the postman that had changed Tetra's mind back on Outset.

"Shadow? It that you?" The avian asked, sounding slightly shocked.

"I was last time I was asked." Shadow stated folding his arms as usual.

"Good to see you're fine. I must say, you've travelled far for one without wings." The postman replied.

"I had help from a boat. Before you ask No I could not save Link and Aryll yet. But I will when I can get back there." Shadow supplied with a shrug.

"Hmm I see. Say would you like to meet our chieftain? I've told my fellow Rito about you and we're all concerned. The chieftain will surely lend you his aid,"

"Can't hurt to do so,"

"Alright. I'll fly on ahead to let them know." with that the postman flew up towards nother entrance.

Shadow followed along the planks. Walking in on a conversation about Valoo.

The one Shadow assumed was the Chieftain gain an avian smile (Which wasn't much of one) as he stated, "You're Shadow? I must say your colouring suits your name. Quill's told me much of your exploits. A troubling tale, that of the kids. If there's something we can do to help I insist you let us know."

"I'll keep it in mind."

"Unfortunately we have a problem of our own to deal with,"

Quill then added, "Did you see the raging dragon atop the mountain when you arrived?"

"I didn't... but I assume, being avians your living is made via the sky." Shadow answered.

"We can only do so by the graces of the sky spirit, Valoo. Upon adulthood a Rito ascends to the peak of Dragon Roost to gain a scale from him. That scale allows us to grow our wings."

"But Valoo's lost his temper and you cannot approach him, thus endangering your way of life."

"You're very perceptive, Shadow. However it's my responsibility to sort this problem out. Sorry but could you wait until we've solved this?"

Shadow rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine. But my quest isn't one that can wait."

"Chieftain, what about consulting Shadow with regards to Prince Komali? Shadow is obviously a courageous being, maybe Komali would open up to him?" Quill ventured.

The Cheiftain nodded before turning back to address Shadow, "I'll be blunt. My son is due for his wings, yet he seems too weak to actually get the scale... Could you possibly see if you could inspire him?"

"Got to do something to stop myself from being bored." The Chieftain accepted telling him to get something he wanted to give Komali from a girl named Medli. Quill pausing to add another bag to Shadow's collection, a delivery bag. Shadow nodded and began to walk up the nearby ramp, eventually finding the girl in one of the rooms.

"You're Medli, right?" Shadow questioned

"Hm? Yes I am" She answered as she turned then suddenly gained a look of awe, "Oh my god! You really are a black hedgehog that walks on two legs!" Shadow rolled his eyes _Am I really going to get this reaction from everyone!?_ he thought as she finally collected herself, "Oh sorry, got a bit ahead of myself. I'm an attendant to the great sky spirit Valoo... Or rather i'm still studying to be one."

"I was asked to get something for Komali from you," Medli smiled and gave him the letter. Which was placed in the newly gotten bag.

"Please don't be offended by his manner, I'm sure he means well." She said.

"Don't worry... I've had my fair share of annoyances in my life, so he'll hardly be able to annoy me." he stated turned away.

"Oh ummm... Could you do me a favour? Could you meet me at the entrance to Dragon Roost Cavern afterwards? I'll explain everything then." Medli asked.

"Might as well. I won't be too long." he said leaving the room and finding his way to Komali's room.

Seeing a Rito playing with a red gem he approached and merely stated, "Are you Komali?"

"What's it to you?" The Rito said lazily getting up.

Shadow sighed and handed the letter to him, "From your father." he already disliked Komali's manner.

Reading it quickly his mood didn't change, "Oh sure telling me to be brave is easy for _him... _it's not like _he_ suffered like me trying to get a scale. At least _he_ doesn't have to still get one." The Rito complained with a very sarcastic tone, "You're in the letter too. Don't go poking in my business. I don't want to see Valoo when he's like this."

Shadow grumbled, "You're more irritating than a lot of people I know. If your so down in the dumps get a hold of yourself. If you're a prince then act like one and man up. While you're growing a pair I'll be attending to something else. I may even calm Valoo own while I'm at it."

"You? With that attitude?" Komali scoffed, "You're lying." Shadow was just glaring at him now, "Alright fine. If you can find someone who can calm Valoo down then I'll listen to you!"

"Better." Shadow muttered as he left the room and the home-like cave into an area that had volcanic ask blowing around it. He moved forward, effortlessly leaping down nearby Medli and tapping her shoulder.

"Oh! You actually came!" the girl said as she turned towards the black hedgehog.

"Well you're the most interesting person that needs help right now."

"Sorry to bring you to a dangerous place but I'm really desperate for help, This spring has been blocked by a boulder dislodged from one of Valoo's rages." She sighed then asked, "How was the prince?"

"Bad... where I'm from we have a word for what he's like, Emo."

"Oh bugger... That's not good." she muttered, "It may partially be my fault. His grandmother was Valoo's former attendant and I was honoured to be taught by her. If I had a bit of her str-"

Shadow cut her off with a hand, "Don't go asking for other's strength. You'll have the strength you need in time. I found that out the hard way."

"I guess so... anyway I need you help reaching a shrine up in the cavern. If I could get some wind under my wings I could fly up there." She said.

"I get it. You want me to throw you with the wind so you can fly to the other side and get to the shrine. Alright then." With that said he lifted her up then waited for the wind to be right before throwing her in the direction she specified. She landed easily then turned and thanked him.

"I'll be fine from here on. Take this as thanks... I know it's not much but it's useful." Medli said throwing a bottle down that was casually caught by Shadow.

"I won't tell them. For now." he said turning to the water and putting some in the bottle before going back up and watering one of the plants that was up there. Picking up the explosive vegetation he lobbed it onto the rock then moved and dive into the water, swimming quickly to the other side.

More bomb flowers were there and two statues. Ignoring them he leaped at one wall then pushed off it to the other then again to land neatly on the other side.

Entering the cavern he noticed three statues, one of them mossy but the others were set into a track of some kind. All three were in front of a dragon painting on the wall behind. He moved the statues out the way and headed through the opening.

Two bokoblins were there, and easily dispatched. He picked up one of the pieces of wood that the monsters hand dropped and used it to light a pair of torches. A chest appeared between them and from it, came a key. He also took not of a pot that smoked green almost continually. Using the key to unlock the door, the moment it was unlocked the key vanished into thin air without reason. Shadow sighed, rolling his eyes at this noting that it would make traversing the cavern a lot harder. The door opened by itself into a much warmer room.

This room, once he cleared some wood out of the way, contained a lot of lava, something Shadow was sure he was not going to fall in any time soon. As Shadow observed the room, trying to find a way forward he noticed one of the bat-like creatures fly a bit too close to a lava plume and suddenly explode into nothingness just like the bokoblins had.

Obviously the bats were far from intelligent. Picking his way long more wooden pathways, leaping over a lava plume that plume that had just died down, casually slicing a bat that got too close before using one of the bomb-flowers to blow up yet another rock revealing another door. Going through the door he noticed a chest over the lava. He leaped the gap easily and pulled cavern's map from the chest. Giving it a brief glance to get his bearings before leaping over to another pot-lined area. S he climbed the ladder he heard an odd sound and saw a red creature barely miss him on it's decent. He followed it easily slicing through it with the sword.

With that done he climbed the ladder once more heading through another door. As he searched the initial room a bokoblin tried to ambush him and found itself impaled on his sword before it perished. Picking up the dropped sword he tested the weight and swung it at some of the wood there. Searching the second part of the room netted him two dead red jelly-like creatures and a key from the chest there.

The next door revealed the room where bat had flown into the lava plume. A glance to his left netted him the way forward, grabbing a nearby rock and throwing it at the bomb flower. The shock of the rock hitting it ignited the fuse and blowing the flowers and the rock up.

Heading through the next door, losing the recently gained key in the process. Through the door he was attacked by more red jelly creatures. After dispatching them he thwarted yet another bokoblin ambush and used the dropped wooden stick to burn the interfering wood out of the way. Examining the switch a few moments before stepping on it.

With the door ahead now unlocked he found himself back outside. He turned to find another bokoblin in his way. Sighing he dashed forward and, before the monster had time to react, stabbed it in the head. He looked up at the sound of odd squawking that sounded like the avian had a cold. "What the hell?" he asked himself.

Without warning the stone Tetra had sneaked among his things suddenly erupted to life again. "Shadow. It is I, the King of red Lions. That noise you are hearing is a Kargarok. An aggressive avian."

"Okay. What about the red jelly things?" Shadow asked

"Those are Red Chu-chu's. And the bats are Keese. None of them are a match for your skill though." The talking boat asked.

Shadow decided not to say anything about using Tetra's glowing rock, replacing it in his pack and heading up the ladder part way. "Who builds a ladder right in the path of magma?" he muttered waiting for the sideways plume of lava to reduce before ascending to the top and slaying the Kargarok after telling it to blow it's nose.

Another plume of lava was in his way for a few moments before the gap was leaped. Moving around the rock there he used the wood to aid his leap to the other side. Using another bomb-flower to blow the rock in the way up and heading through the door. This time there were more bricks, which Shadow moved so he could get to the next room. Pulling out another brick to access another portable torch, which he used to burn away the wood at the top of the ladder. Revealing a chest that had a key in. Using that key to move ahead he found himself outside again. Ascending some broken steps he heard another Kargarok. With a smirk he picked up a pot that was there and lobbed it at the avian, giving a humph of amusement as the pot struck and killed the bird in one hit.

The kargarok was nesting on a key which was used to advance into a keese filled room. Moments later they were gone and another torch used to light the ones without fire, opening the way forward. Crossing a rope bridge and going through the door, which barred itself upon closing. After thwarting more Bokoblin ambushes the doors opened.

Moving ahead once more Shadow spotted what seemed to be a gant centipede of fire. Dispatching it with a parry attack he used one of the pots in the room to harden some of the lava, creating a platform to ascend up on one of the lava plumes. Passing through yet another door he spotted an unusually locked door across a lake of lava he would not be able to jump over. Blowing up the two accessible boulders revealed a large pot similar to the previous one only smoking yellow instead and a door.

Going through the door got him outside, and in clear earshot of a raging dragon. Skating up the stairs he found himself shut into an arena. Two green bokoblins attacked him this time and, without even pausing, his sword was already finding it's way into one of them. When one made a sound s if it ws bout to attack he swung round, accidentally launching one into the other, both exploding into defeat. Then a kargarok dropped a larger creature wielding a large spear into the arena. Shadow leaped over it's initial swing and sliced into it's rear. The monster obviously couldn't take the pain of having a sword slash it's backside as it pranced around briefly, dropping the spear in the process, holding the injured buttocks.

Shadow picked the spear up and stabbed at the creatures, killing it at last. He let go of the spear in time for the King of Red Lions to explain that the creature was a Moblin, just like the ones he had to sneak past at the forsaken fortress.

With them defeated he approached Medli who was now freed from her cage. "Shadow! You rescued me! Thanks!"

Shadow sighed, "Didn't you say you were going to be alright?"

"That's not important, what's I've found it is though, some creature is doing something awful to great Valoo's tail. That causes his anger." Medli stated.

"I'll deal with it. Just like your late captors. Don't worry. It'll be done."

Medli nodded, "I'll make sure everyone knows. Oh here take this, it'll help you get to places you can't by just jumping, if there's something to latch on to." She gave him grappling hook, with a sizeable amount of rope.

With Medli flying back down the mountain Shadow used the Grappling hook to get our of the arena and over a few more gaps to a new door. On the other side was another rope bridge, complete with patrolling Bokoblin. Instead of using his sword he simply grabbed it from behind and threw it off the bridge. A quick glance around the room gave him an impulse to cut the rope bridge down. This proved more fruitful that he thought by reveal the way forward.

Once again in the central room he spotted a cage, with the floor held up by three ropes. He sliced them all with a fluid spin attack then suddenly had a sinking feeling as the rock wall sped past. He landed safely, shaking off the feeling he'd just had and then moved forwards, jumping onto a few hanging platforms, ascending the ladder and spotting a branch that was hanging down he checked the room and risked swinging out on the rope. A sudden jerk alerted him to something moving and and he managed to get himself back onto safe land. He realised that not only had the door opened but one of the keese flitting around had gotten too close and was accidentally kicked into the opposing wall. Going ahead he sighed as he saw yet another thing to swing on, above lava as well. Swinging out once the Grappling Hook had caught to land on the target bit of land. Three more hanging platforms were crossed until he had to swing over lava again. Landing and going through the door. He spotted another centipede striking it when he could to make it curl up. He used it to push the switch down when it deactivated on him. The chest that ws freed contained an ornate key with an eerie eye on it. His trip back to the room which contained the ornately locked door was uneventful aside from meeting fire keese along the way.

He swung across the lava lake and took down another fire centipede upon landing. One of the two chests contained a strange belt which his sowed in his pack them moved up to the door. Unlocking the door the room beyond was circular with a pool of lava in the middle and Valoo's tail hanging from the ceiling. Without warning a monster burst from the lava and attempted to roar at Shadow the hedgehog ignoring it and using Valoo's tail to swing over the creature. At this a crusty lava fell and broke the creature's outer shell slightly... Twice more shattered it completely. With the armour gone he used the grappling hook to pull the eye closer allowing him to slash away at it without worry for the lava.

Once it was down the lava dried up and swirling winds were gathering. Entering them, Shadow was whisked out of the cavern and back to the foot of the mountain.

* * *

**A/N: And boom! Dragon Roost done! Sorry if I bored you there's not much material for witty banter between Shadow and The King of Red Lions. Maybe I should-a chosen a differn't one. Ah well I started it now I'm going to finish it.**


End file.
